Ivan x Melissa
by Hirosa Mina
Summary: Azt hiszem ez volt a legelső Hetalia témájú irományom, de már nem vagyok benne biztos. Mivel Ivan az egyik főbb kedvencem, vele párosítottam össze először Melissát. És barátnőmmel mindig úgy beszéljük meg, hogy Ivan és Antonio nincsenek valami... jóban.


*Ivan x Melissa*

Ismét egyedül üldögélek a kanapén, várva bátyámra, hogy menjünk végre a találkozóra a többi nemzettel. Még csak három alkalommal voltam ilyen találkozón, de mindenki nagyon kedvesen viselkedett velem. Bár Franciaország talán túlságosan is. Hogy is hívják? Francis?  
>Végre megjött Antonio. El is indulunk. Az úton nem szólunk egymáshoz, de ez van. Időben érkezünk, így csak pár emberrel találkozunk. A kedves kis Kanada is itt van. Fene, nem jut eszembe a neve. Gondolkozz Melissa! Igaz, hogy általában nem az emberi nevünkön szólítjuk egymást, de Kanadával én szoktam. Áhh megvan! Olyan buta vagyok…<br>- Jó reggelt Matthew! – köszöntöm vidáman, ő meg teljesen kivirult. Szegényt szinte mindenki összekeveri Amerikával, mert nagyon hasonlítanak egymásra.  
>- Jó reggelt Melissa! – köszönt boldogan, mi meg megyünk tovább Antonioval. A konferenciateremben még csak Anglia és Japán van bent. Mi is leülünk a helyünkre. A következő pillanatban mindenki betódul. Francis ledobja magát mellém és lazán a székem háttámlájára teszi a kezét. Ám bátyám rosszalló tekintete miatt inkább elveszi onnét. Tiszta őrző-védő. Bár ettől a szőkétől talán jobb is, ha véd. Utolsónak Oroszország érkezik meg. Fura, ő az elsők közt szokott lenni. Mindegy, nem én dolgom. Végül elkezdjük a konferenciát.<br>Nem nagyon figyelek, semmi dolgom, szerepem sincs. Kis országként a véleményem se nagyon számít. Csak, ha a drága bátyus egyetért velem. Aztán hamar véget ér a duma, és Antonio húz ki a kómából.  
>- Gyere Melissa, menjünk haza.<br>- Mi? Ja, én még elmegyek a kis könyvtárba.  
>- Jó, de vacsorára gyere haza.<br>- Ajj, már nem vagyok gyerek!  
>- Húgi.<br>- Szia Anti~! – köszönök el és már futok is ki. A könyvtárt ugyan kicsinek mondjuk, de elég nagy. Csak kisebb, mint a másik. Esti olvasnivalóért szoktam ide járni, így most is azt keresek. Végig járom a polcsorokat, de most sem találok egykönnyen magamnak jó könyvet. Így megint kénytelen vagyok egy szinttel feljebb menni. Mindig ott lelek kincsekre, remélem most sem lesz másképp.

Nem is néztem az időt, már vagy egy órája járkálok itt. Pontosítva fél óráig járkáltam, és egy másik fél órája egy helyben ácsorgok. Megint túl nagy a választékom. És ráadásnak hajlamos vagyok egy könyvet többször is kivenni és elolvasni, ha nagyon tetszik. Most is csupa régebben olvasott darabot tartok a kezeimben. Sóhajtok egyet és visszarakom őket. Keresek olyat, amit még nem olvastam egyszer sem. Csak van még olyan, nem járok túl régóta ide. Végül bemerészkedek a sötétebb részekre, ahol épp csak ég a lámpa. Helyesbítve pislog csak. Fogadjunk, hogy itt horroros könyvek vannak. No lám igazam van. Ugyan a horrortól félek, de az izgalmat imádom, így azt hiszem ez jó lesz nekem. Maximum, ha nagyon megijedek, átmegyek Antoniohoz aludni.  
>Miközben válogatok, teljesen elterelődik az eszem, más vizekre evez. Így észre se veszem a mozgó árnyékot, ami felém közelít. Amikor meg észreveszem, már késő. Egy erős kar átfon hátulról, és egy kéz meg befogja a szám. Mi az isten? Kesztyűt visel. Méghozzá… Fújj ez vodka szag. Vodka? Oroszország! Próbálok beszélni, mind hiába. Csak hümmögés szűrődik ki, az is elég halkan. A fülemhez hajol, félretűri a hajam.<br>- Nem akarlak bántani, de ígérd meg, hogy nem sikítasz. – suttogja, és tényleg semmi fenyegető nincs a hangjában. Bólintok, elenged. Megfordulok, hogy szembenézzek vele. Így közel sokkal magasabb. Nálam legalább egy fejjel.  
>- Mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezem, és próbálok magabiztosnak tűnni, ám koránt sem jön össze. Elmosolyodik, lehajol hozzám. Nem az a kifejezetten kedves mosoly, inkább Francis mosolyához tudnám hasonlítani. Amolyan perverz. Hoppá. Nekem elég hoppá. Nem mondanám, hogy ártatlan szűz leányka vagyok, de az az oldalam jól el van rejtve. Talán rájött, hogy titokban tetszik nekem? Nem, ez csak a véletlenek műve lehet.<br>- Téged. – suttogja és ebben az egy szóban elég sok perverzió és vágy sűrűsödik, kicsit meg is ijedek tőle. Nem mintha ez lenne az első elég érdekes helyen történő szexuális eseményem, de a könyvtárban egy alig ismert pasassal, na, az még nem szerepelt a listámon. Az eddigiek legalább a fiújaim voltak, és jó ideje ismertem őket. Na, mindegy, valamikor ezt is el kell kezdeni. Csak tudjam ezt is eltitkolni Antonio elől. Jujj.  
>- Miért pont most, miért pont itt és miért pont engem?<br>- Aranyos és nagyon szép lány vagy, te vagy az első, aki megbírta dobbantani a jégszívem. És egyben hosszú idő óta te vagy az első, akitől felforr a vérem, elég, ha csak rád nézek.  
>Elpirulok. Nem szokásom, de ilyeneket se szoktak minden nap mondani. Nem várja meg a válaszom, lehajol és megcsókol. Bár nem is tudnék mit mondani neki. Hidegek az ajkai, meg is borzongok tőle. Visszacsókolok, jól esik a csókja. Magához ölel, egyik kezével feljebb húzza a szoknyám és elkezd lent simogatni. Halkan belenyögök a csókba. Elválik tőlem.<br>- Pssz, a könyvtárban csendben kell lenni. – mondja gúnyosan, én meg csak pirulok. Leveszi a kesztyűjét. Megint megcsókol, és kissé erőszakosabban furakodik a ruháim alá. Gyorsan szedi le rólam őket, tovább simogat. Visszafojtom a hangomat, de a levegővételeim hangosabbak a szokottnál. Az arcához emeli a kezét. A halvány fényben is látszik, hogy csillog. Elvigyorodik, majd kezét visszavezetve, két ujjával belém hatol. Akaratlanul is felnyögök, nem tehetek róla. Egy újabb csókkal elhallgattat, és elkezdi mozgatni az ujjait. Az elején lassan, majd folyamatosan gyorsít, egészen addig, amíg nem kezdek el remegni. Hirtelen hagyja abba, s egy elégedetlen morranás hagyja el a számat. Önelégülten néz rám.  
>- Türelmetlen vagy már, ugye? Akarod, hogy magamévá tegyelek, igaz?<br>Mereven nézek rá, de aztán bólintok. Vigyora szélesebb lesz, és az én nézetemben kissé szadista is. Kezdek komolyan megijedni tőle. Bár a vágy, ami felgyülemlett bennem, nem hagyja érvényesülni a rossz előérzetemet.  
>Kiszabadítja magát is a ruhák fogságából, combjaimat megfogva felemel. Átkarolom a nyakát, nincs kedvem leesni. A falhoz visz, nekitámaszt. Átfonom a lábaimat a dereka körül, ő meg azonnal belém hatol. Elsőre fáj ez a vadság, összeszorítom szemem, szám. Kicsit meg is feszül a hátam, de nem adok ki hangot magamból.<br>- Tudod, csak vicceltem, ezen a helyen rajtad kívül senki nem szokott járni. – mormogja és elkezd mozogni. Az előző durvaság helyett azonban most gyengéd és lassú. – Engedd csak ki a hangod, gondoskodtam róla, hogy ne járjanak erre. – folytatja tovább. Ezek szerint előre kitervelte az egészet. Nem érdekel, nem bánom. Teljesíti a vágyaim, ki voltam éhezve. Az istenit, kihozza a sexéhes állatot belőlem.  
>- Oroszország~! – nyögök fel. Csak elmosolyodik.<br>- Nyögd a nevem Melissa, nyögd az igazi nevem. – mondja, és gyorsít a tempón.  
>- Ahh Ivan! – nyögöm immár hangosabban.<p>

**Antonio POV**

Közben már kezdem unni a várakozást. A drága hugicám sosem szokott sokáig kinn maradni. Kezdek aggódni is érte. Így hát elindulok megkeresni. Ezer meg ezer gondolat kavarog a fejemben, amíg az utakat járom. Végül elérkezek a kisebbik könyvtár épületéhez. Bent körbekérdezek pár embert a húgom után, de a többség nemrég érkezett, így nem látták őt. Egy ember tudja csak hová ment, útba is igazít. Felbattyogok a felsőbb emeletre. Járkálok föl s alá, majd egyszer csak hangokra leszek figyelmes. Rosszat sejtek, ezért az egyik könyvsor mögött lopózva előrébb megyek. A hangok erősödnek, és egyre inkább egyértelművé teszik számomra mi is folyik ott. Kik olyan elvetemülten perverzek, hogy egy könyvtárban szeretkezzenek? Személyes tippem Franciaország lenne, de ő mit keresne itt? Közelebb lépdelek, és azonnal belém csap a felismerés a két hangot hallva. Melissa? És Ivannal? Mi a fene folyik itt? Ezt nem értem…

**Normál (Melissa) POV**

Ahogy kezdek a csúcsra érni, egyre hangosabb vagyok. Ivan teljesen vadul mozog bennem, ezt egyszerűen nem bírom tovább. Összeszorított szemmel, kipirult, izzadt arccal 'gyötrődök' a megváltásért.  
>- Ivanh… Nem bíhrom már… - nyögöm neki, mire először megcsókol, majd mosolyogva tesz meg még többet azért, hogy kielégítsen. Nem is telik bele sok idő, végre átélem a mindent elsöprő orgazmust. Ivan sejthette előre, hogy elég hangos leszek, mert gyorsan az ajkaimra tapadt ismét. Tompítva sikolyom, ő nyög fel az eddigiekhez képest elég halhatóan, amikor ő is követ engem a csúcsra. Homlokát az enyémnek támasztja. Együtt lihegünk pár percig, majd kihúzódik belőlem. Segít felöltözni, majd az leül a földre és az ölébe húz. Számomra sokáig pihegek, de össze kell szednem magam. Emberek közé kell majd kimennem. Hallok valami neszt a polcoknál, de nem nagyon izgat.<p>

**Antonio POV**

Ideges vagyok és zavart. A húgom, az ÉN húgom tett ilyet egy ilyen alakkal, mint Ivan Braginsky. Dühöngve lépdelek haza, útközben összefutok Németországgal.  
>- Mi a helyzet Antonio? – szólít a nevemen. A hétköznapokon, munkán kívül nem vagyunk hivatalosak vagyunk egymással. Összeszedem minden erőmet, hogy rendesen tudjak válaszolni, és kulturáltan is fogalmazzak. Így csak annyit mondok, hogy:<br>- Moszkva elment Andorra la Vellába. – közlöm ridegen. Először szerintem nem érti, hogy mire gondolok, és csak pislog, de aztán leesik neki a tantusz, és teljesen elképed.  
>- De ez… Ők ketten… - áll neki hápogni, de rájön, hogy jelenlegi idegállapotomban nem akarom részletezni a témát, így átkarolja a vállamat. – Na, gyere, igyunk egyet. – istenem ezt a sörmániást. Sebaj, egy hideg alkoholos ital most nem ártana. Így csak sóhajtok egyet és vele tartok. Melissával majd beszélek később.<p>

**Normál (Melissa) POV**

A pihenő után felkelünk a földről, lekapok egy könyvet a polcról, majd elindulok kifelé. Ám Ivan megfogja a kezem. Értetlenül nézek rá.  
>- Nem szeretném, ha ez csak egy futó kaland lenne принцесса. – mondja komolyan. Belegondolva, egész helyes férfi. Képes lennék szeretni őt. Egy próbát megér.<br>- Rendben, legyen. De jó, ha tudja, valószínűleg a bátyámnak kételyei lesznek önnel szemben… señor. – mondom mosolyogva. Ő is elmosolyodik. Kézen fogva hagyjuk el az épületet. Úgy döntök, hogy meghívom őt vacsorára, úgyis én főzök.

Antonio tényleg ki volt akadva kicsit, de beletörődött, hisz én döntök a szerelmi ügyeimről. A jövő nem tudom, mit tartogat, de kíváncsian várom.

принцесса - hercegnő  
>señor - uram<p> 


End file.
